Phantom Shadows and Lonely Darkness
by Japanfan-101
Summary: A thief in the night and a sick farmer. What could possibly go wrong with this heist? Like taking curry from a baby. Apparently. Rated M to be on the safe side. Swearing and a sort of almost-ish lemon/lime. OC X Skye/Steiner


**A/N: Well… Here's the sequel~ (not really…) This is actually just a drabble/crackfic/lemon/lime about my OC (who, coincidentally, is currently nameless) and Skye/Steiner (I love that his Japanese name is Steiner, honestly. It cracks me up almost as much as Rick's embarrassed face! XD). **

**In this story, there are mysterious notes, freaky dreams, and insanity. Also a bit of name-calling and teasing. :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Skye. I do, however, own this nameless freak of mine and her dog~. :3**

Her coughing echoed throughout the small farmhouse. She moaned groggily and rolled over to check the time… _Huh? 11 am already?_Despite how she felt, she still wanted to check up on her animals. If they got sick, or if her crops didn't get watered… She slowly sat up and gripped her head. _Owwwwwwwww…_Her head was spinning… Or was that her house itself? Or the world? She couldn't tell anymore. She pushed herself to her feet, too quickly, and collapsed back onto her bed with a loud crash as her head met with the wall. "Goddamn motherfucker….!" She groaned and sat back up. "Maybe…. maybe I'll sleep… just a /tiny/ bit longer…" She laid down in her bed, hoping that her dreams would bring her peace.

The note, rendered almost invisible by her sickness, was left on the table, unnoticed.

_His fingers ghosted over the contours of her body. A shiver went up her spine, and he chuckled at her reaction. "How cute, my beautiful maiden is nervous~" She pouted indignantly._

_ "I-I am not!" Her cheeks were flushed brightly and she pushed his hands away. "Besides, I'm not /that/ easy…"_

_ He smirked at her, "Well, that's a good thing. I would hate for someone else to steal this goddess from me." He had her pinned against the wall, one hand on either side of her face. His breath warmed her cheeks, and there was the faint scent of curry from somewhere, seemingly far away. "Shall I steal you away for myself on this beautiful night?" A whisper in her ear made her gasp lightly, despite her attempts to stifle it._

_ "N-not at all! I don't-" She was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers, and it was delightful. She was supposed to hate it, to push him away, but when her hands found his hair, instead of pulling him away, she brought him closer. One of his arms snaked around to the small of her back._

Drool pooled lightly out of the silly grin on the farmer's mouth and onto her pillow. "Mmmm…~" Her face was flushed a deep red color. It was almost cute… I suppose it was… endearing. Yes, that's the right word. She rolled over, moaning quietly, "Ah~" Hidden in the shadows, someone was watching her curiously as if he had never seen her before. Maybe it shock, or it could have been arousal… Maybe even amusement. Or even all of those combined. With Phantom Thieves, things like that can be hard to tell.

_She felt a sudden chill as his body was removed from hers. She opened her eyes in confusion and disappointment, remembering Rock's cruel prank. Maybe her thief was playing the same game, just crueler… Until her eyes caught sight of him again. He was just a few inches away. "Hmmm…?" She wandered over to him in a daze, "What… What was that for…?" She reached her arms out, and frowned when he answered her with only silence. "I'm not easy, but you've certainly…" She blushed and cleared her throat, "W-well… That is to say…" Her eyes focused on the ground, "Um…"_

_ He smiled at her, with that cocky grin of his. "Go on, it won't do you any good to hide it from me."_

_ "You've…" She swallowed, then looked him straight in the eyes, "You've earned the right to… steal me… I-I mean… if you really want to." She watched her feet once more, and was startled out of her nearly nonexistent thoughts by a hand on her chin. He pulled her face up gently - his fingers were as soft as can be - and lightly brushed his lips against her neck, "Hehe… Well then, I'll have to go for the ultimate prize, I suppose…~" Her eyes widened as he bit down sharply on her collarbone._

_ "Ahn…~"_

"Ahn…~" She reached her hand across the pillow as if trying to grab someone. To the astonishment of the shadow present, her lips met with the pillow. Our favorite thief had to stifle a laugh. This was much more precious than anything he could steal from her. His smirk went unnoticed by the sleep-kissing girl. She rolled around in her bed a bit more, and he made note of the fact that the flush had reached her ears. He found his thoughts wandering to where else she might be flushed…

_"That hurt~!" She tried to sound offended, but the tone of her voice gave away her thoughts all at once. His smirk wasn't seen by her, but she felt it, gentle against her skin. This time, her moan was successfully stifled. However, she did sigh lightly. Her hands rested on his chest and she began working on undoing the buttons on his shirt. He chuckled, and his breath was warm on her neck._

_ "I've never seen anyone so eager to have something stolen from them before. You're pretty cute~" He pushed one hand up her shirt and cupped her breast lightly. She shivered. He kissed her once more, but this time it was deeper. His tongue prodded at her lips and she willingly allowed him in. They fought for dominance, but in the end, she let the thief win. She gasped when his fingers brushed over one nipple, just barely._

"Ha-ah~… Mmm…" Her blanket had been all but kicked to the floor, and she moaned a bit louder. She continued caressing her pillow, and the Phantom was sure he saw her lick it at one point… But that must have been his imagination… Right? He was beginning to wonder who this dream was about… Maybe it was Rock… She did steal secret glances at him once in a while. The frown darkened his features, but that was wiped away soon enough when she turned a bit closer, and was facing him. Her hair was scattered slightly around her face, and it framed her shoulders and chest perfectly. The shorts she wore to bed were… extremely short, and her tanktop was surprisingly revealing. She had her legs wrapped around the pillow and tangled in what little of the blanket was still on the bed, "More…~"

_"More…~" She begged him and leaned in to kiss him once more, it was intoxicating. His shirt was thrown on the floor, and somehow her pants had gone missing. The only thing she cared about though was getting him to the bed. She was cold without his body to warm her. They were pressed tightly together, and she could even feel him through those damned purple slacks of his._

_ He gladly obliged, and their lips met once more. His hands were still snaked under her shirt, and resting around her soft, sweet hips. Her arms were at the back of his head, deepening each and every kiss. How long had she wanted this? A long time, that's for sure. She pushed him back towards the bed, and quickly found herself underneath him, laying on the fluffy double bed. His eyes traced her body hungrily. She could practically feel his gaze pierce the air, but she couldn't blame him when she was doing the same to him._

_ Her body was soft, and beautiful. Her hair stuck lightly to her face and the rest cascaded underneath her. A few strands stuck to the rest of her body as well. The too-small shirt she was wearing clung for dear life to her breasts, and her legs… They were gorgeous. The perfect shape, gentle yet strong. She was a bit muscular, healthy and skinny. His face flushed deeper when their eyes met._

_ As she gaze up at him, he seemed to be calm, composed, ready for anything. He was confident. He looked strong, and his hair fell into her face. For one queer moment, she realized that his hair was longer than hers… But that didn't matter. Their eyes met and she tried to smile coyly, but only succeeded in deepening the red on both of their faces._

"Ah…" This moan sounded a bit disappointed, yet hopeful, and a bit impatient. He smirked at her expression of desire, and watched as she nibbled lightly on her finger. Well, it started as that. It soon turned into drooling all over the poor thing, and sloppily sucking on it. It was hilarious, yet he found himself unable to laugh. His eyes were focused on her legs, and the rest of her soft body. He was beginning to forget why he had come in the first place. Then he saw it: his prize.

_His pants were quickly removed, and within a few moments, they weren't wearing a thing. Passionate kisses were exchanged, hands wandered when and where they would. The farmer wrapped her legs around her thief's waist and pulled him closer. "Mmmm~" She wrapped her arms around his back, and she tugged him closer, desperately wanting to feel more of him. "Ah~"_

"Ah~" She rolled over a bit farther, and her face pressed into the pillows. She was still wearing that silly grin on her face. He tried not to watch her, and instead focused on his goal: The curry in her fridge. He normally wouldn't steal things like this, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him! He inched towards her fridge slowly, and opened the door. It didn't even squeak. His eyes scanned the fridge and he frowned. There wasn't any in here! But he was so sure…

_He trailed an endless stream of kisses down her neck, and she couldn't hold back the small gasps escaping from her mouth. His hands explored her body thoroughly, learning every scar. Her hands did the same, and his skin was as soft to the touch as stars were to look at. She moaned quietly and pulled him closer. His eyes searched hers for any sign of doubt, but there was none to be found. He pushed himself into her, slowly, gasping quietly against her skin. She gripped his shoulders, "A~Ah~ S-Skye…~"_

"S-Skye…~" He blinked and turned around. Did he really just hear…? No, it couldn't be. He must have imagined it. A small flush crept up his cheeks, but he tried to shake it off. He needed to stay focused. He could hear her tossing and turning, moaning quite loudly. It would have been hard for anyone else to stay composed, but not Skye. He was a trained Phantom thief. He was strong, and his willpower was unmatched. "Ha~ah-OW!" She sounded intensely pleased for a short moment, and then there was a loud bang behind him. He turned around, only to find the flushed farmer on the ground, yawning and rubbing her head. She hadn't registered his existence in the room quite yet, if he could just get to the shadows…

"Skye? What's…?" Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when the realization hit her like a brick. "What… What the hell!?" She pushed herself off the ground and stomped towards him, "What are you doing here!?"

He paused for a moment, flashing her his signature grin, "Well… I /did/ leave a note for you, beautiful maiden. Hehe." That earned him a smack on the head. "What I heard was much better than anything I could've stolen, though…~" He chuckled and turned to leave, blush creeping slowly up his face.

She grabbed his collar. "What… What did you… hear…?" She seemed to struggle with her words towards the end, and as her voice wavered, the entirety of her dream flashed before her eyes. She wished she could just die.

He faced her, "Hehe… Well, I definitely heard enough. Or did I?" He grinned and caressed her face gently. "Maybe you can tell me~?"

The red on her face spread even more, and she quickly pushed him away. "N-nothing. Nothing at all." She reached for her hammer, trying to be casual about it. The commotion finally woke her dog, who barked at the intruder.

Skye tried to push the dog away gently with his foot, but Aku-chan bit down onto the leg of his pants. He glared down at the dog and reached down to push him away. The dog latched onto Skye's sleeve and bit down on his hand, "Ow…!"

Our favorite farmer took this opportunity to grab her hammer. When she turned her back to pick up the tool, the noise fell silent. She turned back around, and there was no Phantom… only shadows. Even her dog was gone… Her face filled with rage. "How DARE he steal my little devil!" She ran out the door, still in her pajamas and coughing up a storm, to find the son of a bitch that took her puppy… AGAIN!

**A/N: It's horrible, but I had fun writing it… :D Just a fun little FYI about my other Harvest Moon story involving Skye and this OC in particular: I have the first 9 chapters outlined! W00T! Buuuut… I dunno if I'll make it into a chapter story. Read it and leave reviews if you like it! Also, I'll take suggestions as it's a pretty open ended story~ :3**

**Please review~! (Well, only if it's either constructive or nice, none of this 'your writing sucks' bullshit…) Thanks in advance! ^^**


End file.
